


非正常关系Legolas xThranduil

by DeirdreCallie



Category: Thranduil - Fandom, legolas - Fandom, 霍比特人
Genre: M/M, 同人, 密林父子, 霍比特人 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeirdreCallie/pseuds/DeirdreCallie





	1. Chapter 1

寂静的夜带来星光，微风吹动着宫殿内淡金色的垂纱，流萤伴随着歌声找寻到黑夜企图埋藏的珍宝。  
月光撒落，在黑夜中为他加冕，星子闪烁，成为他发间的饰品，虫鸣低语，奏响驱散他心中忧伤的歌曲。  
Legolas俯身，温柔的抚摸着花床上的人，柔和的香味满溢着房间，是森林祝福的香味。Legolas感受着手心传来的冰凉，是自己最熟悉的Ada的温度。  
手指所到之处，一点一点勾勒出向往之人的轮廓。这张美丽的面孔自从母亲死后便在没有展露过笑颜，吝啬的藏在了黑暗中。  
“My Spring。”Legolas呼唤着睡梦中的人。  
不要藏起你那脆弱的灵魂，那张没了往日高傲面具的脸庞，难得显露不安的神色。  
金色的发丝从指缝间溜走，Legolas伸手想要抓住，却是没有抓住。Legolas怕惊扰了梦中的精灵，害怕精灵知道自己对他的情感而逃离。  
淡蓝的眸子里担忧与爱慕情感混杂在一起，不伦之恋会不被祝福吗?  
不，哪怕不会被祝福，Thranduil只能是自己的。  
没有人会比自己与Thranduil的关系更亲近了，也不允许有。  
My Ada  
My Thranduil  
My Spring  
…….  
驱赶走偷窥Thranduil的流萤，修长的手指滑落，指尖停留在Thranduil的唇上，缓缓探入，像是被潘多拉诱惑的人，一点一点探索着致命的宝藏。  
手指在温热的口中搅动着，轻微的水声在安静的卧室内如此清晰。口中的异物让梦中的Thranduil发出不适的声响“呜呜….”，柔软的舌想要将口中的侵入者，却是助长了Legolas的欲望。  
顺着Thranduil的舌起舞，舌触碰的地方更加滚烫，一切让Thranduil不知所措，来不及下咽的液体顺着嘴角落到精致的衣衫上。  
“啊…”Thranduil喘息着，潮红爬上禁欲的脸庞。Legolas欣赏着Ada的色气的神情，灵巧的手指就像每次张弓时那样，完美的力度，出色的技巧，只为了床上的人露出自己从未见过的光景。  
手指缓缓抽出，指尖带出的液体在月光的照耀下闪烁着媲美星子的光。Legolas舔食着指尖的蜜液，一点都不愿意留下。  
轻拂开丝绸般的金发，吻住了有些发红的唇。而突然没了异物的嘴感受到一阵冷气与空虚，再次的热度，让Thranduil毫不犹豫的接受了这个吻。  
Legolas不肯放过每一个角落，想把自己的气息刻在Thranduil的身上，宣告自己的所有权。总有女人盯着自己的Ada，她们的血统配吗。总有一天，他会把Thranduil关在身边，只有自己可以看。  
Thranduil在梦中感受的身上人突来的暴躁，学着Legolas的动作迎合着，想要抚平那暴动的情绪。  
Legolas感受到身下人的变化，淡蓝的眸中出现一抹笑意。看着高贵的精灵王被吻的忘记怎么呼吸，Legolas恋恋不舍的离开了唇，让快要窒息的人感受到新鲜的空气。  
Legolas笑着整理好Thranduil有些凌乱的金发“My Ada，Good night。”  
森林的气息再次回到空荡的房间，Legolas的温度也消散在也夜的歌唱中。流萤再度回归，柔和的月光照抚着从梦中惊醒的精灵，清凉的微风吹散梦中的汗水。  
Thranduil蓝色的眸子里充满了恐慌与不安，怎么又梦到了自己和儿子Legolas在做那种事情，只是想着，Thranduil就感到身体上升的热度，羞耻的神色爬上脸庞。  
精灵的欲望并不强烈，况且自己禁欲了太多年，不应该会做这种不知羞耻的春梦的。更别提对象是自己的儿子了，还梦到了这么多次。  
森林的香气想要抚平君王波动的心，自从女主人离开后，高贵的精灵王都是靠着森林独特的祝福香气才能入眠，没有一次失效过，而今，却好像失去了作用。  
Thranduil透过白色的宝石看到自己有些享受的神情，自己真的对Legolas有那样的情感吗!父子之间会有这样不正常的情感吗?  
不伦的恋情?  
非正常关系?


	2. Chapter 2

冰冷的宫殿，冰冷的王位，冰冷的眼神。

Legolas报告着组内的一些事务，Thranduil却怎么也听不进，只感觉Legolas身边的那个低微的女精灵是那样的碍眼。

抚着王位的忍不住烦躁的揉搓着，冰蓝色的眸子漫上一层灰，干燥的唇感觉要开裂般的难受。

Legolas按耐着看到眼前人的颤抖，平静的汇报无聊的事务，轻低着头，掩盖着透露着欲望的眼神，忍耐着。

感受到Thranduil的视线一直停留在Tauriel的身上，低垂的眼眸藏着杀机。

高高在上的legolas是自己最亲近的人，也是自己最喜爱的人。

只能是自己的Spring 偏执的感情腐蚀着内心。

那有些苍白的薄唇是昨夜自己享用过的地方，想到昨日Thranduil无意的呻吟便是从那可爱的小嘴传出的 燥热的感觉慢慢爬上皮肤。

精致的脸上面无表情，看起来与平日相同，可  
Legolas能够清楚的分辨出王位上的人疲倦的神情。

隐隐可见衣领下光滑的皮肤，Thranduil的金发轻垂，不安的手像是随时会把手下的物品拍碎，一切都在掌握中。

如果把Thranduil摁在这张王位上做的话，画面还真是美丽呢。Legolas期待着高傲的Ada王位上，在自己身下哭泣的样子。

你还能忍多久呢？My Ada～

要是让我失望的话，就别怪我把你永远藏在黑暗中了。

单独把Tauriel留下的Thranduil淡漠的看着眼前的精灵少女。

一般的容颜，低微的血统让Thranduil的眼神更加暗淡。不出自己所料，如此低微的血脉居然敢肖像高傲的血脉。

冷冷的警告了Tauriel，确保Tauriel的眼神，Thranduil才放心的让受到惊吓的精灵退下。

看着不算出色的背影，Thranduil无力的做回冰冷的王位。

揉着有些痛的额，眉头紧锁，自己究竟在做什么。如此愚蠢的行为，如果Legolas真的喜欢那个女精灵，无论自己做什么都阻止不了。反而，只会让Legolas疏远自己。

清风吹起，送来呢喃之语。

“Thra…nduil，如果Legolas以后喜欢什么样的人，都不要阻止他。”

“告诉他，母亲爱他。”

“不要哭，Thranduil……”

隐隐的香味混杂在森林气息中，无法辨清。

缓缓闭上眼，没有意料中的后悔与愧疚，反而是庆幸。心中的情感抨击着Thranduil的理智，一直萦绕在心中异样的情愫，生根发芽。

出汗的手，逃避的眼神。

王位上人的一切表情都被黑暗中的Legolas收入眼中。

悲伤的神情是Thranduil在思念母亲时才会露出的神情。坚不可摧的他只有在想念她时才会变得脆弱不堪。

小时候的Legolas会想念母亲，认为父亲是如此的爱母亲，真好。

长大后的Legolas却是无比的矛盾，他爱着母亲，也爱着父亲，可是死去的母亲自私的把父亲的心也带走了。

凭什么要霸占Thranduil的心呢，忘不了，那就挖出来，然后装满自己的爱就好了。

哪怕王位上的人终有一天发现这个谎言，那又怎样，想要在谎言背后创造一段只属于我和父亲的回忆。

手中猩红的花掉落在地面上，微微扯开衣领，迈着无声的步伐走向那个染上红色的人。

花香渐渐浓郁，急促的呼吸声撞击着安静的殿堂。

王位上的人无力的半撑着一字，另一只手忍不住扯弄着紧贴的衣物。


	3. Chapter 3

渐渐急促的呼吸，大脑的思绪混成一片。褪去了一大半的长袍凌乱的拖在地上，暴露在空气中的皮肤被刺激的更加滚烫，红色的乳头挺立着，像是等着人来爱抚。手不自主的伸向下体肿胀的地方，迷离的双眼充满了水雾，掩盖不住的情欲。

Thranduil可以想象此刻的自己是多么淫乱的坐在这王位上抚慰着自己，羞耻的感觉却不能阻止这副不知道怎么了的身体。“Legolas~”燥热的身体遵循着本欲，迷乱的叫出了心中人的名字。  
脑中一点明智被撞击着，要是让别人看见自己这副模样，嘴中还叫喊着自己儿子的名字，会怎么看待自己。

闭上眼，恶心，厌弃……不可以，绝对不可以让Legolas知道自己如此不堪的感情。

沉溺在欲望和恐惧中的人没有发现逐渐逼近的最不想见到的人。

Legolas假装淡漠的看着玩弄着自己的Thranduil，冰凉的手抚上想要被蹂躏的乳头，挤按着。

凑到Thranduil的耳边，准确的找到敏感的地带“Ada~”努力压制欲望的声音表现出平淡，喊着颤抖的人。

感受到Thranduil一瞬僵硬的躯体，Legolas戏谑的看着紧闭着眼逃避的Thranduil。一只手温柔的抚摸着泛着潮红的脸，另一只也不忘照顾捏着的乳头。

“睁开眼，你看，Ada~你的样子真是糜烂呢~”直白的语言刺激着Thranduil，羞耻被快感掩埋。

在Legolas的诱惑下，紧闭的眼有些松动，睁开一点的眼，眼前的画面刺激着神经。自己的乳头在Legolas的手中被玩弄着，疼痛愉快感从肿胀的乳头处传出。

“Ada~看，你这里被抚慰的很舒服呢。”炙热的气息撒在敏感的地方，让滚烫的身躯颤抖的更加厉害。“真是淫荡啊~想要更舒服吗”Legolas啃食着暴露的香肩，留下属于自己的印记，挑拨着Thranduil的神经“告诉我，Ada~”低沉的声音窜入心中。

被啃咬的地方疼痛和酥麻的快感，压抑着的喘息声不断的从薄唇中泄露，让点燃的火更加旺盛。淫荡的身体被自己的儿子玩弄着，道德的背离让喘息中带着可分辨的哭腔，身体的快感无法拒绝Legolas的问题。

“唔~Legolas…不要~唔…嗯~”Thranduil试图阻止Legolas的行为，靠在冰冷的王位上，手无力的推攘着。“是吗~可是你的身体却不是这样告诉我的，Ada~”Legolas不在意的把Thranduil长袍完全褪去“真的，不想要吗”看着那双淫靡的双眼，亲吻了上去。

搅动着口腔里的液体，连壁腔也不放过，吻过了很多次，Thranduil的身体处于本能反应，牙齿避开侵入的舌，迎合着。被迫咽下两个人混合在一起的液体，喘息声支离破碎的从空隙中泄露，来不及咽下的液体也随之掉落。

Legolas看着无论多少次都忘记怎么呼吸的人，结束了这个让Thranduil窒息的吻。“不想要的话，那就算了吧。”Legolas停下手中的动作，戏谑的看着瘫软在王位上的人。

已经被欲望操控的身体又怎么停的下，Legolas忍耐着，等待那个人主动来请求，只有打碎了他的骄傲才可以打破他自己给自己创造的一切束缚。

失去抚慰的躯体忍不住扭动着，想要更多的抚摸以及侵犯。失神的眼盯着真的停下了一切动作的人，自己的手被那个人禁锢着，无法自慰让Thranduil感觉到欲火的边缘。“我…想要…”带着哭泣的声音不愿的央求着眼前的人。

“Ada~想要什么，要说清楚啊~”明知故问的语言在耳边响起。一阵阵攀爬的欲望让Thranduil的理智崩盘“想要…你..给我”。Thranduil努力撑起身子，贴近Legolas吻上那人的脖间。

Legolas捏着那人的下巴，让他仰起头看着自己“My Spring~你不应该被束缚在孤独里啊。”突来的言语，眼中的泪忍不住流了下来，Thranduil记起那句被遗忘的话。

“不要哭，Thranduil，不要束缚自己，去寻找自己的爱。无论是谁，我都祝福着你，My daring~”

那张与她相似的面容露出的神情一如当初她对他所露出的神情一样。

也许，应该遵循自己的内心，即使这是非正常的关系。

Thranduil感受着Legolas的体温，喜爱的就在自己的身边，而不是黑暗。扫去阻碍的Thranduil勾起一抹微笑，双手脱离束缚，环抱住Legolas的脖子，邪魅的看着那双碧蓝色的眸子“我想要你，Legolas~”

Legolas看着眼前不断挑火散发着妖艳的精灵“好啊，Ada~保证会让你舒服~”


	4. Chapter 4

淫靡的声音在耳边回荡，羞耻的感觉不断攀升带来莫名的快感，衣物散落一地。

眼角飞起的红晕与那双蓝色的眸子是如此相配，Legolas不得不承认情欲的颜色与自己的父亲是如此的相配。

Thranduil紧紧地抱着Legolas抑制着不断颤抖的身体，蜜穴里的异物搅动着、 探索着、戏弄着……清楚地能感受到那一份浓浓的占有感，只属于Legolas的情感，只有自己可以拥有的情感。

抱着Legolas的手伴随着身体快感和精神的充足搂的更加紧了。头扬起一个漂亮的弧度，金色的头发交织在一起，魅惑的声音从嘴中泄露。

Legolas清晰的感受到趴在身上的人的变化，知道找到了那人敏感的地方。耐心的研磨着那一点，在适当的时候给饥渴的蜜穴一个刺激。

Thranduil被Legolas弄得十分骚痒，有意无意的刺激却始终不愿意给予完全的快感，这种又舒服又让人不满足的动作，逼得Thranduil蓝色的眸子里充满了雾水，手忍不住抓着Legolas的背想要发泄。

“不舒服吗？My Ada~”Legolas戏谑地问道。

“舒服~但是…我想要更多…嗯唔~”被药物和欲望不断刺激的Thranduil努力组织着语言“Leg…olas，给我..嗯~”

蜜穴不断溢出的淫液像是发情的动物一样，展现出‘准备被进入’的状态，身下的袍子被浸湿了一大片。

Legolas一把抱起Thranduil坐上王位，让Thranduil坐在自己的腿上,被药物点燃的身体很轻易的便可以进入,蜜穴贪婪的咬食着进入的东西。

伴随着一阵闷哼，Thranduil感觉自己被填满了一样，比想象中更粗壮的阴茎完全肏入后庭，前所未有的满足感一波又一波从脑中传开。

整个人都感觉被肏开了，淫荡的身体不自觉的打开的更多。

Thranduil面对者着Legolas，无处安放的双手最终只好死死的抱住眼前的人。

纤细的腰忍不住迎合随着身下撞击向下坐去，凶猛的撞击每一次都深入到极限，感觉两个人融为一体。

配合的动作换来身下人毫无保留的满足，起伏的频率更加激烈，每次也不会冷落了那敏感的那个点。

“啊…唔..哈啊~”高声的浪叫，下身挺立的东西忍不住要射了，却是被恶劣的阻止了。

“My Spring，我都没有到高潮呢，你怎么可以不等我呢。”Legolas蛊惑的声音伴随着滚烫的呼吸撒在敏感的皮肤上，染上潮红的皮肤忍不住收缩。

感觉要炸裂的Thranduil生理盐水不断顺着眼角流下。

Legolas舔去掉落下的泪“满足我，我就让你射。”说罢，咬上了挺立在空气中的乳珠，撕咬着、吮吸着……

Thranduil双手撑着可支撑的点，抬起腰又狠狠的坐了下去，快感让动作不断加快。

“啊~啊..恩”Thranduil不禁抱怨身下人耐力，紧咬着红唇试图让身下的人快点到达高潮，肿胀的前端有些发痛。

后庭的褶皱被撑平，淫液随着抽插的空隙不断低落到Legolas的身上。饥渴的淫穴不断吞噬着粗大的阴茎，想要更多，更激烈的深入。每一次的脱离粉嫩的肉都会略微翻出，然后在下一次进入时剧烈的收缩，迷离的双眼睁大了看不进任何事物，只有浓浓的情爱的气息。

Legolas抚摸着动情的Thranduil扶住了软下去的腰，开始了猛烈的进攻。阴茎用力的填塞不满足的穴道，细长的手揉捏着白皙的臀部。

失神的双眼空洞的看着宫殿，在欲望的折磨下Thranduil不清楚到底过了多久自己才得到释放到达高潮。瘫软的爬在Legolas的胸膛上，承受着还没有满足的人的进攻，自己也不争气的再次有了激烈的反应。

 

Thranduil慵懒的躺在王位上，浑身上下都传来酸痛感，尤其是腰部的疼痛更是剧烈。避开给自己整理衣物的Legolas的目光，想要装作不在意的样子，耳角却漫上来一层淡淡的可疑的红色。  
“Ada，不要生气了嘛。”Legolas知晓Thranduil的小脾气，笑着向那人撒娇。

隐约察觉自己为什么突然变成那样的Thranduil没好气的回到“你知不知道要是被人看见了会怎么!如此鲁莽，你真是…”

不等Thranduil说完Legolas就吻上了又忍不住说教的父亲，不舍的松开。自己早就把人都支开了，怎么会被发现呢，发现了也不错，不是吗?这样父亲就只属于自己一个人了。

在Thranduil的耳边轻声说道“我喜欢你，属于爱人之间的那种喜欢。”

“我也是。”Thranduil温柔地抱住了Legolas。

非正常关系那又如何，我只是喜欢着你啊!


End file.
